Baby Blues
by awszdxcfgvhj
Summary: It doesn't take a genius to realize that someone's crying, but Noah Puckerman is as far from a genius as you could get.


**Hey there! So, this little ditty just came to me while watching an episode of Scrubs, when Carla has PPD. I thought it would be a fun thing to explore with Quinn dealing with the baby blues, and here we are!**

**Set obviously after Quinn has Beth, but before the Summer break. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A sniff.

A sob.

It doesn't take a genius to realise someone's crying, but Noah Puckerman is as far from genius as you could get.

He was strolling through the empty halls of McKinley during fourth period when he heard it. He jumped around, preparing to wail on whatever unfortunate kid decided to follow him. Only there was no one there. Puck shook his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued on his way.

More sniffs.

More sobs.

Puck stopped being confused and started to get angry. His mind went straight to his fellow footballers, thinking that this was another prank. He came to a halt, listening for the sound. He followed it, all the way to the choir room, and only when he looked through the window did he realise it had been someone crying.

His brow furrowed as he watched Quinn Fabray wipe her nose with a tissue. She sat in her pretty sundress, crying her eyes out. Puck was torn – she looked so upset and he wanted to go comfort her, but he had never been good with crying girls. Hell, when he's desperate and bored he sees how long it will take to make his sister cry. He didn't even know if she wanted to see him. Maybe it was his fault - though, he can't remember if he did anything bad, but that could've been the problem. He should have just kept walking.

But Puck decided to be a man. He opened the choir room door, stepped inside and shut it behind him. Quinn looked up through her tear-filled eyes to see him walk towards her.

She readied her defence, preparing to scream for him to get the hell out, but the words caught in her throat when he sat next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. As she was pulled in for a hug, Quinn couldn't help but choke out another sob, cuddling into Puck.

"What are you doing here, Puck?" she whispered into his shirt. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Puck shrugged. "I told my teacher that the pain in my ovaries was acting up and I needed to go take my meds. I've been walking around for about twenty minutes."

Quinn laughed, lifted her head and wiped her eyes. Nodding at the wet spot on Puck's shirt, she mumbled, "sorry about your shirt."

Puck just nodded and continued rubbing her back, albeit awkwardly. "Are you ok? Did something happen – did someone say something to you? It was Santana, wasn't it?" Puck started getting angry. He shook his head, saying, "I told her to back off, you just had a bab-"

Quinn pulled at Puck's arm, getting him to sit down again. "No, nothing happened, Santana didn't do anything. But I don't know how long that'll last."

"Then why are you crying? I'm no expert, but that usually means you're sad and stuff."

"I just..." Quinn shut her eyes tight in an attempt not to cry in front of him.

Puck put his arm around her again, but he jumped away as Quinn exploded into tears.

"I've just been crying. All the time. I don't know why but I just keep crying. When I wake up, when I go to sleep, at church, at school, I won't stop crying!" She yelled, letting the tears flow. Before Puck could get a word in, Quinn continued ranting. "And I can't stop thinking a-a-about B-Beth, and I want to hold her, but I can't, and I need to know if she's ok and I need-I need— I've read about this in that book you stole," she said, grabbing Puck's shirt, pulling him close. "It's called the Baby Blues – about 80% of women who give birth suffer from it, and now I'm one of them, and I just-I just want my baby." Quinn started sobbing again, burying her face in Puck's chest, wetting the same spot with her tears.

Puck stayed silent, rubbing her back; what could he say to her? But he was saved from responding as Quinn started up again.

"I thought giving her up would be better, I mean we couldn't take care of her - I was homeless and you couldn't keep a job to save your life!" Puck was thinking about protesting, but decided against it. "But I keep thinking about her, I'll never know her, never see her grow up!"

"It was the only way, but I miss her!" she sobbed. "I miss her so much and I- I'm so confused. And I can't talk to anyone about this! It's still weird with my mom, Santana couldn't care less about me or Beth, Brittany can't hold a conversation for more than a minute and a half—"

"You have me," Puck announced.

Quinn fell silent at once, her mouth dropping open. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and confusion written all over her face. Even Puck was shocked - he wouldn't say anything like that to anyone. Anyone other than Quinn. Deep down, Puck knew that he needed her, and she needed him. Especially now.

Puck's eyes met Quinn's as he held her hands. "You can talk to me about it, you know. I may not be all girly and gooey about it all because I don't have a uterus, but I miss Beth, too, you know. I understand what you're going through. I don't think I have the baby blues or whatever, but I'm definitely bummed."

She gave a watery laugh, for once thankful that Puck was here. He always had a knack for cheering her up, finding the right thing to say during a bad time. That was a rare moment for someone like Noah Puckerman, but it almost made up for everything else he did. Almost.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around Puck's torso. "Thank you, Puck," she whispered to him.

Puck kissed the top of her blonde head. "Anytime, babe."

They stayed like that for a few minuted, until Puck lifted Quinn's head and looked her in the eyes.

"By the way, if you tell anyone about this, I'll deny every word," he threatened. "I'm still the bad ass around here, Q."

Quinn stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips lightly against his. "Deal."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
